beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:1.25:CDP OEM:2.11/DEFINE.EXE
DEFINE.EXE by Columbia Data Products. Used to define/configure your computer. Program in Action Strings 0x1296-0x12AE Empty space. 0x12CC-0x12D6 DEFINE.DAT reference. DEFINE DAT 0x12F1-0x12FB DEFINE.DAT reference. DEFINE DAT 0x1316-0x1320 HDBOOT.SYS reference. HDBOOT SYS 0x133C-0x134D Name of the program. MS-DOS 1.25 DEFINE 0x1350-0x1366 Company name. Columbia Data Products 0x1369-0x1385 Version, and a date. Version 3.00 Feb 25, 1983 0x138B-0x13B3 What is the Model Number of the Computer? 0x13B6-0x13EA (See decal on back of computer if you are uncertain.) 0x13EF-0x140F (a) 1600-1 Dual Floppy System 0x1412-0x143F (b) 1600-2 Floppy + 5 Megabyte Hard Disk 0x1442-0x146F © 1600-3 Floppy + 7.5 Megabyte Hard Disk 0x1472-0x149F (d) 1600-4 Floppy + 10 Megabyte Hard Disk 0x14A4-0x14BE Enter Selection (a/b/c/d): 0x14C3-0x14E1 Used for 2 drives. Where is system to be modified? 0x14E7-0x14F8 (a) On Drive A: 0x14FB-0x150C (b) On Drive B: 0x1511-0x1528 Enter selection (a/b): 0x152C-0x154A Used for 3 drives. Where is system to be modified? 0x1550-0x1561 (a) On Drive A: 0x1564-0x1575 (b) On Drive B: 0x1578-0x1589 © On Drive C: 0x158E-0x15A6 Enter selection (a/b/c): 0x15AC-0x15D7 ERROR: Unable to store configuration on disk 0x15DD-0x1620 ERROR: Undefined configuration or file DEFINE.DAT not on logged disk 0x1626-0x164B ERROR: Cannot read disk to be modified 0x1651-0x1677 ERROR: Cannot write disk to be modified 0x167D-0x1694 ERROR: Illegal Selection 0x169A-0x16D4 ERROR: Configuration and/or drive are not legally specified 0x16DA-0x16FC ERROR: Illegal system for hard disk 0x1702-0x172D ERROR: No room to save configuration in file 0x1733-0x176F ERROR: Remove Write Protect sticker from disk to be modified, 0x1772-0x178B then type RETURN 0x1790-0x17C9 ERROR: This version of DEFINE requires MS-DOS version 1.25 0x17CF-0x17FD ERROR: File HDBOOT.SYS not found on logged disk 0x1802-0x182A ------------ MAIN MENU ------------ 0x1830-0x1857 a) Define a new system configuration 0x185B-0x187F b) Name the current configuration 0x1883-0x1893C c) Exit DEFINE program 0x18A3-0x18BB Select Function (a/b/c): 0x18C1-0x18EF When hard disk is present? d) Copy HDBOOT.SYS to hard disk boot sector 0x18F5-0x1910 Select Function (a/b/c/d): 0x1915-0x1941 WHICH ASPECT OF SYSTEM DO YOU WANT TO CHANGE? 0x1946-0x1964 a) Baud Rate of Serial Port 0x1967-0x1987 b) Byte Format of Serial Port 0x198A-0x19C0 c) Tabs set every 8 columns on Serial Port (on/off) 0x19C3-0x19F2 d) Redirect PRN data to Serial Port (on/off) 0x19F5-0x1A0C e) Ram disk (on/off) 0x1A0F-0x1A2F f) All (or many) of the above 0x1A32-0x1A43 g) No Changes 0x1A47-0x1A5E Update system disk only 0x1A61-0x1A7A h) Return to MAIN MENU 0x1A7F-0x1AA2 Enter Selection (a/b/c/d/e/f/g/h): 0x1AA7-0x1ABF Select desired baud rate: 0x1AC4-0x1AD5 a) 19,200 baud 0x1AD8-0x1AE9 b) 150 baud 0x1AEC-0x1AFD c) 300 baud 0x1B00-0x1B11 d) 600 baud 0x1B14-0x1B25 e) 1200 baud 0x1B28-0x1B39 f) 2400 baud 0x1B3C-0x1B4D g) 4800 baud 0x1B50-0x1B61 h) 9600 baud 0x1B66-0x1B89 Enter baud rate (a/b/c/d/e/f/g/h): 0x1B8E-0x1BC3 Do you want tabs to be expanded to spaces (set every 8 0x1BC6-0x1BEC columns) on the Serial Printer (Y/N): 0x1BF1-0x1C28 Do you want to redirect PRN data to Serial Port (Y/N): 0x1C2D-0x1C48 Select one of the following: 0x1C4D-0x1C76 a) No parity, 1 stop bit, 7 data bits 0x1C79-0x1CA2 b) No parity, 2 stop bits, 7 data bits 0x1CA5-0x1CCE c) No parity, 1 stop bit, 8 data bits 0x1CD1-0x1CFA d) No parity, 2 stop bits, 8 data bits 0x1CFD-0x1D26 e) Odd parity, 1 stop bit, 7 data bits 0x1D29-0x1D52 f) Odd parity, 2 stop bits, 7 data bits 0x1D55-0x1D7E g) Odd parity, 1 stop bit, 8 data bits 0x1D81-0x1DAA h) Odd parity, 2 stop bits, 8 data bits 0x1DAD-0x1DD6 i) Even parity, 1 stop bit, 7 data bits 0x1DD9-0x1E02 j) Even parity, 2 stop bits, 7 data bits 0x1E05-0x1E2E k) Even parity, 1 stop bit, 8 data bits 0x1E31-0x1E5A l) Even parity, 2 stop bits, 8 data bits 0x1E5F-0x1E9B Select the desired serial format (a/b/c/d/e/f/g/h/i/j/k/l): 0x1EA0-0x1EE3 Have any disk expansion options been added to the computer? (Y/N): 0x1EE7-0x1F15 How many 1641 (8 inch floppy drives) are there? 0x1F1A-0x1F22 a) None 0x1F25-0x1F2C b) One 0x1F2F-0x1F36 c) Two 0x1F3B-0x1F54 Enter Selection (a/b/c): 0x1F5B-0x1F83 What is the model of expansion hard disk? 0x1F88-0x1F9E a) No expansion disk 0x1FA1-0x1FC6 b) 1642 (5 inch, 5 Megabyte Drive) 0x1FC9-0x1FEF c) 1643 (5 inch, 10 Megabyte Drive) 0x1FF2-0x2018 d) 1644 (8 inch, 10 Megabyte Drive) 0x201B-0x2041 e) 1645 (8 inch, 20 Megabyte Drive) 0x2044-0x206A f) 1646 (8 inch, 40 Megabyte Drive) 0x206F-0x208E Enter selection (a/b/c/d/e/f): 0x2093-0x20A8 Name the configuration 0x20AB-0x20D9 (25 characters maximum, no blanks permitted): 0x20E0-0x2113 Is this the configuration you wish to name? (Y/N): 0x2118-0x2145 Do you want RAM disk to be installed? (Y/N): 0x214C-0x2161 In the current system, 0x2163-0x2174 In the new system, 0x2178-0x2193 THE SYSTEM CONFIGURATION IS: 0x2197-0x21A4 Baud rate is 0x21A6-0x21AB 19,200 0x21AE-0x21B0 150 0x21B3-0x21B8 300 0x21BB-0x21C0 600 0x21C3-0x21C9 1200 0x21CC-0x21D1 2400 0x21D4-0x21D9 4800 0x21DC-0x21E1 9600 0x21E4-0x21F5 Serial format is 0x21F7-0x21F8 NO 0x21FA-0x21FD ODD 0x21FF-0x2200 NO 0x2202-0x2206 EVEN 0x2208-0x2210 PARITY, 0x2212-0x221C STOP, and 0x221E-0x2227 DATA bits 0x222A-0x2255 Tabs are EXPANDED to spaces for Serial Port 0x2258-0x227F Tabs are PASSED DIRECTLY to Serial Port 0x2282-0x22A7 PRN data is REDIRECTED to Serial Port 0x22AA-0x22CD PRN data is PASSED to Parallel Port 0x22D0-0x22E6 Drive F: is a RAM DISK 0x22E9-0x22FD There is NO RAM DISK 0x2300-0x2316 Drive assignments are: 0x2319-0x231B Empty space. 0x2322-0x232E IN COMPUTER 0x2336-0x2339 Empty space. 0x2345-0x2356 EXPANSION DRIVES 0x2363-0x2371 floppy 0x2373-0x2381 8" floppy 0x2383-0x2391 floppy 0x2393-0x23A1 5 Meg disk 0x23A3-0x23B1 7.5 Meg disk 0x23B3-0x23C1 10 Meg disk 0x23C3-0x23D1 Empty space. 0x23D3-0x23E1 5 Meg disk 0x23E3-0x23F1 10 Meg disk 0x23F3-0x2401 8" 10 Meg disk 0x2403-0x2411 8" 20 Meg disk 0x2413-0x2421 8" 40 Meg disk 0x2423-0x2440 A: B: 0x2442-0x245F B: C: 0x2461-0x247E B: A: 0x2480-0x2496 D: E: 0x2498-0x24A6 A: 0x24A8-0x24B6 C: 0x24B8-0x24BF D: 0x24C1-0x24CF Empty space. 0x24D3-0x2508 COPY HDBOOT.SYS TO BOOT SECTOR OF HARD DISK (LOADBOOT) 0x250C-0x2554 This function should only be done if a new version of the file HDBOOT.SYS 0x2557-0x25A2 has replaced the current one, and the disk is not to be reformatted (erased) 0x25A6-0x25F2 This function will not harm the system if done when not required, except that 0x25F2-0x2640 the system will have to be re-defined so that all aspects will work properly 0x2643-0x2652 on your computer 0x2654-0x268E The new copy of HDBOOT.SYS must exist on the logged drive 0x2694-0x26DA Do you want to copy the new HDBOOT.SYS to the hard disk drive? (Y/N): 0x26E1-0x270C Do you accept the new configuration (Y/N): 0x2710-0x2720 Function complete 0x2726-0x276B This program permits you to modify the system configuration bytes 0x276E-0x27B2 in the boot block which define the following aspects of the operating 0x27B5-0x27BB system: 0x27BF-0x27EB (1) Disk drive capacities and locations 0x27EE-0x281C (2) Serial Port baud rate and byte format 0x281F-0x283D (3) Existance of RAM disk 0x2840-0x2873 (4) Expansion of tabs to spaces on Serial Port 0x2876-0x289F (5) Redirect PRN data to Serial Port 0x28A3-0x28E6 The new configuration specified will be saved in the boot block 0x28E9-0x292B of the desired disk, and will take effect when the system is booted 0x292E-0x293B from that disk 0x2941-0x295B Type RETURN to continue.